Лилит Балледольд
Ждущая/Официантка (англ. waiter) — это пробудившийся сосуд гордыни. В человеческом обличье выглядит как избалованная и капризная девчонка. В "Театре Зла", построенном Галлерианом, занимает должность официантки. В песне "Heartbeat Clocktower", Механизм упоминает о ней, как о "девочке с претензией на главную роль", что наводит на размышления о её связи с принцессой Рилиан, амбиции которой переходили все границы (основным владельцем, пока она не обрела человеческую форму и разум, была как раз Рилиан). Крайне недовольна своей второстепенной ролью, постоянно отлынивает от работы в театре, а ту, которую ей все-таки приходится делать, выполняет с отвращением. Вероятно, надеется рано или поздно подчинить себе всех остальных обиталей тетра. История Пробуждение Еще до событий 990 года по календарю Эвиллиос, зеркала Люцифении перерождаются в виде девушки. Неизвестно, что произошло со "второй половинкой"; вероятно два зеркала из четырех были утеряны. Оказавшись в театре, она неохотно соглашается сыграть свою роль, хотя испытывает к этому отвращение. Подробности её пробуждения, как и большинства сосудов, неизвестны. Вероятно, Галлериану удалось найти зеркала и доставить их в театр незадолго до смерти, вместе с ложкой, бокалом и ядовитым мечом. Каприччо В 998 году, в поисках ядовитого меча Веномании, его потомок (Гаммон Окто), преодолев лес и сбежав с кладбища, оказывается в Театре, где Хозяйка Суда незамедлительно начинает процесс против него. Несмотря на его объяснения о родовом проклятии, безразличная ко всему Хозяйка Суда практически решает отдать его на растерзание Хозяйке Кладбища и её слугам, однако, присутствующая в зале суда Официантка решает, что он может послужить отличной шестеркой, на которого можно свалить всю грязную работу (вероятно, ей было не по нраву существование без подчиненных). Она протягивает Гаммону руку, в последний момент спасая его от смертного приговора, отстояв свои интересы перед Хозяйкой Суда. После этого, Гаммона определяют на должность Садовника, а практически, он становится временной заменой сосуда Похоти, который пока не пробудился (ему отдают меч). Скорее всего, с этих пор всю работу Официантки выполняет Садовник. Изначально, на суде обсуждались поиски сосуда Гнева, который пропал вместе с его владельцем. Появление Гаммона отвлекает присутствующих. До этого времени, Официантка не проявляла к суду никакого интереса; логично будет предположить, что ей все равно, будут ли 7 грехов собраны, или нет. Личность и черты характера Как пробудившийся сосуд Гордыни, Официантка - эгоистичная, высокомерная и прихотливая девочка, что выражается в её неприязни к работе. Однако Механизм отмечает, что под эгоизмом скрывается лишь печаль из-за потери своей второй половинки. Также, Официантка довольна ленива: она спасла жизнь Гаммону, только чтобы он мог выполнять её обязанности, как подчиненный. Умения и Навыки Предполагается, что у Официантки, как у истинного вополщения Гордыни, имеются те же способности, что получали владельцы зеркал, пока она была безгласым сосудом. Однако, за использованием их она не замечена; верноятно, это просто ей не нужно. Умеет добиваться своего, что подтверждается на суде - Хозяйка Кладбища и её слуги были заинтересованы в обвинительном приговоре, однако она смогла убедить Хозяйку Суда. Неизвестно, является ли дар убеждения частью её способностей как сосуда - возможно, она просто потакает своим капризам, заставляя окружающих исполнять её желания. Связь с другими персонажами Gammon Octo: Житель Театра. Официантка видела его как потенциальное средство, чтобы облегчить её рабочаю нагрузку, спасая его чтобы он мог взять на себя её обязаности. Irregular: Её якобы "вторая половина". Официантка значительно заботилась о Irregular, и с нетерпениям ждала того дня когда он переродиться. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Riliane имеет ясную свзять к Официантке. Gammon Octo: A fellow inhabitant of the theater. The Waiter saw him as a means to lighten her work load, rescuing him so he could do the chores in the theater. Irregular: Her hinted 'other half.' Waiter cared greatly for Irregular, as she eagerly awaited the day where he would be reborn and felt sorrow at having lost him. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Riliane bears an obvious connection to Waiter. Trivia Интересные Факты Conceptualization and Origin Концептуализация и Происхождение *Её роль и наряд "слуги" предпологаеются как намёк на упровляющею домом короля Allen Avadonia; наряд имеет поразительное сходство с одеждой Аллена, даже хвост. *Her role and attire as a "server" seems to be a reference to the chamberlain Allen Avadonia; her attire bears a striking resemblance to Allen's apparel, even going so far as wearing a ponytail. *Слово Waiter буквально означает "the one who waits" (тот кто ждёт), отражая её роль служанки театра и то что она "ждёт" свою "вторую половинку". *The word waiter literally means "the one who waits", reflecting her role a server for the theater as well as the implied notion that she is "waiting" for her "other half". Curiosities Любопытно *В то время как многие самозванцы приходили в театр только ради того чтобы Master of the Court казнил их, Официантка спасла Гаммона чтобы тот выполнял её поручения. *While many intruders came to the theater only to be executed by the Master of the Court, the Waiter chooses to save Gammon in particular to do chores. Gallery Song Apparitions= Waiter heart2.png|Waiter as she appears in Heartbeat Clocktower vanity gardener.PNG|Waiter with the Gardener in Capriccio Farce |-| Misc= img_635206_20696832_6.jpg|The Waiter as she appears in the Evils Forest album 937072.jpg|The Waiter's Capriccio Farce profile illustrated by Painter Brioche. Appearances *Heartbeat Clocktower *Capriccio Farce *Prelude to Forest *Evils Forest *Evils Kingdom *Evils Court References Категория:Персонажи